lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log 007 - Knifewings vs. Harridans
Lots of birdies. I swear. Turn 1: Tsutomu * Normal Summons "Harridan - Airo Hunter" (1300/1400). * Uses the effect of "Airo Hunter" to Normal Summon "Harridan - Black Talon" (1500/1800). * Overlays his "Airo Hunter" with "Black Talon" to Xyz Summon "Harridan Storm Witch" from his Extra Deck (2200/2000). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Jessica * Draws. * Activates "Rain of Knives", using "Knifewing Apprentice" and "Knifewing Thief" to Fusion Summon "Knifewing Captain" from her Extra Deck (2900/2400). * Uses the effect of "Rain of Knives" to destroy "Storm Witch" and draw 1 card, but Tsutomu activates the effect of "Storm Witch", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself ("Airo Hunter") to destroy a monster with an ATK equal to or higher than the ATK of herself. He chooses "Captain". * Since "Airo Hunter" was sent to the Graveyard, Tsutomu adds "Harridan - Keraino Vortex" from his Deck to his hand. * Due to the chain, both monsters are destroyed, and Jessica draws 1 card. * Uses the effect of "Knifewing Thief" in her Graveyard, banishing it to destroy an opponent's Spell/Trap Card, and Special Summoning "Knifewing Captain" from her Graveyard, but Tsutomu activates his Set " " to revive his "Storm Witch" (2200/2000), and "Xyz Reborn" is attached to it as an Xyz Material. * Since "Xyz Reborn" is not destroyed, "Knifewing Captain" cannot be Special Summoned. * Activates "Knifewing Fusion" from her hand, banishing her "Apprentice" and "Captain" from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Knifewing Duelist" from her Extra Deck (2100/1600). * In response to the Special Summon of "Duelist", Tsutomu activates his Set "Harridan's Plague", detaching an Xyz Material from a Winged Beast-Type Xyz Monster Tsutomu controls to negate the Special Summon, and destroying it (Note that its effect to Special Summon a "Knifewing" monster from her Graveyard by the effect of "Duelist" is not applied, as it was not on the field to begin with). * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Tsutomu * Draws. * Jessica activates her Set " " to Special Summon "Duelist" from her Graveyard (2100/1600). * Overlays his "Storm Witch" to Xyz Summon "Harridan Disease Bringer" from his Extra Deck, as per his effect (2800/1200). * Uses the effect of "Disease Bringer" to destroy all monsters Jessica controls with a DEF equal to or higher than "Disease Bringer"'s, and inflicting damage to Jessica equal to the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK among the destroyed monsters, but Jessica activates her Set "Knifewing Bomber", protecting her "Knifewing" monsters from destruction. (Note that "Disease Bringer" cannot attack, as its effect was already activated). * Normal Summons "Keraino Vortex" (1300/1400). * Uses the effect of "Keraino Vortex", Normal Summoning "Harridan - Fiend Fowl" from his hand (0'/2000). * Overlays "Keraino Vortex" and "Fiend Fowl" to Xyz Summon "Harridan - Flock Leader" from his Extra Deck ('2400/1600). * "Flock Leader" gains 200 ATK for each Winged Beast-Type monster in Tsutomu's Graveyard. He currently has 2 ("Airo Hunter" and "Black Talon") (2400 -> 2800/1600). * Activates the effect of "Flock Leader", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself ("Keraino Vortex") (2800 -> 3000/1600), making "Duelist"'s ATK become equal to its DEF, and inflicting damage to Jessica equal to the ATK "Duelist" lost by its effect, but Jessica activates her Set "Knife's Edge", preventing her "Knifewing" monsters from being targeted by Tsutomu's card effects. * "Flock Leader" attacks "Duelist" (Jessica: 4000 -> 3300). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Jessica * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Duelist", destroying an opponent's monster, and this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's Level/Rank x200 for this turn only. She chooses "Disease Bringer". "Disease Bringer"'s Rank is 7, thus "Duelist" gains 1400 ATK for this turn only (2100 -> 3500/1600). * "Duelist" attacks "Flock Leader" (Tsutomu: 4000 -> 3500). * Uses the effect of "Flock Leader", returning "Airo Hunter" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Ends her turn. "Duelist"'s ATK returns to normal (3500 -> 2100/1600). Turn 5: Tsutomu * Draws. * Normal Summons "Airo Hunter" (1300/1400). * Uses the effect of "Airo Hunter", Normal Summoning "Harridan - Clasher Talon" (1800/700). * Overlays his "Airo Hunter" and "Clasher Talon" to Xyz Summon "Harridan - Storm Witch" from his Extra Deck (2200/2000). * Overlays his "Storm Witch" to Xyz Summon "Harridan - Black Sky Lord" from his Extra Deck (2800/1600). * Uses the effect of "Black Sky Lord", returning all cards in Jessica's Spell & Trap Zone to her hand ("Knifewing Bomber", "Knife's Edge" and "Call of the Haunted"). * "Black Sky Lord" attacks Jessica directly (Jessica: 3300 -> 500). * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Jessica * Draws. * Activates " ", drawing 2 additional cards from her Deck. * Activates "Streamliner Fusion" from her hand, Fusion Summoning a Fusion Monster from her Graveyard by using monsters from her hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. She uses "Knifewing Cleaver" and "Knifewing Janbiya" to Fusion Summon "Knifewing Duelist" from her Graveyard (2100/1600). * Due to the effect of "Streamliner Fusion", "Duelist" gains 1000 ATK for this turn only (2100 -> 3100/1600). * Uses the effect of "Duelist", destroying "Black Sky Lord", and it gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's Level/Rank x200 for this turn only. "Black Sky Lord" is Rank 7 (3100 -> 4500/1600). * "Duelist" attacks directly (Tsutomu: 3500 -> 0). Jessica wins. Category:Blog posts